Marvel Mystery Comics Vol 1 83
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * * * | StoryTitle2 = Mystery of the Haunted Pool | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Al Gabriele | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = The city is rocked by a series of murders of society women that leaves the authorities stumped. The Sub-Mariner decides to investigate the case, but gets sidetracked when Betty asks him to accompany her to an aquacade. They witness wealthy Elaine Marsh, a former professional swimmer who retired after being married, put away a bunch of expensive jewels before putting on a rare show for the audience. While she is in the water a man grabs for her jewels and tries to make a run for it, Namor chases him down and easily captures him. However, Elaine scolds Namor for stopping the man, telling him that he planned for him to take the jewels and she departs with him. However, Namor notices a look of fear on the girl and decides to seek her out and learn the truth, and so he dives into the water and swims to her home. Meanwhile not far away in a car, the man who grabbed the jewels accuses Elaine of getting the Sub-Mariner to interfere, but she denies doing so. When Namor arrives at Elaine's mansion, he is greeted by the maid who tells him that she has something to tell but wants him to hide until Elaine's husband leaves. However Namor confronts Mr. Marsh who dismisses the notion that his wife is in trouble and asks Namor to leave. Namor pretends to do so and doubles back and attempts to sneak into the house. When he does he spots some goons murdering the maid and when he tries to stop them is knocked out himself. When Namor revives he is confronted by Mr. Marsh who accuses him of murdering the maid, but Namor convinces him otherwise. Checking the maid he finds a crumpled article from the personals section of the newspaper. Finding that it is a coded message that coincides with a Bible verse, he finds that it is directing the reader to 38 Jordan Street. Namor swims there and arrives just before the gang who has been threatening the wealthy women of the city before they can eliminate Elaine for "involving" the Sub-Mariner. However, despite his struggles, Namor is knocked out and both he and Elaine are shackled to some pipes in the boiler to be executed by one of the gangs men while they rest of the gang go to their new headquarters. Alone, Elaine confesses that she racked up a hefty gambling debts and was forced to pay them back by giving up her jewels so that they claim the insurance and pay it to the gang or face death. When their executioner comes down, Namor manages to knock the man out and get the keys to their handcuffs. Revitalizing himself with some water, Namor rushes to the insurance agency and learns that Mrs. Dorset recently made a claim of lost jewels. Namor swims to Dorset's home and watches her get into the gangs car. He follows it to the pier where they demand she pay over the money. Namor then attacks, easily rounding up the gang and turning them over to the authorities. He then returns the recovered insurance money and jewels to the women who have been exploited by the gang and warns them against the dangers of gambling. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Mobsters Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle3 = Danger Trail | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Ken Bald | Inker3_1 = Christopher Rule | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = Continued from last issue... Rex Herr sends Miss America and Ted Banning speeding down a mine shaft in a dynamite laden cart and flees to his new hideout. However, Miss America manages to free them with a sliver of metal which she uses to cut through her bonds and flies both herself and Ted to safety. However the resulting explosion causes a mine cave in that traps them inside. Miss America then uses the steel girders of the rails to support the cave in while they dig themselves out. Meanwhile in a local hospital Elise Winters comes out of a coma after she had passed out behind the wheel from her earlier gunshot wound. After learning where her belongings are from the nurse, she breaks into the locker and sneaks out to try and recover the sun-ray formula. She returns to Velasquesa's hideout where she overhears him talking on the phone with someone about buying the sun-ray plans. Picking a phone in another room she overhears her sister Mary making the deal and is furious that she would double cross her. However, she is soon caught by Velasquesa, but before he can shoot her she throws the phone at him. The impact causes him to reel over backwards and fall down the stairs, breaking his neck at the bottom while Elise flees. Meanwhile in the tunnel, Miss America and Ted manage to free themselves, but Ted is exhausted. Miss America carries Ted to safety and then leaves to pick up the only lead she has: Velasquesa, unaware that he is already dead. This story is continued next issue... | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle4 = Terror at Twilight | Writer4_1 = Bill Woolfolk | Penciler4_1 = Vince Alascia | Inker4_1 = Vince Alascia | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = Toro rushes to the Young Allies club house with a letter from the mayors office. Reading it, Bucky learns that he has been awarded the position of mayor of the city for the day. While Bucky and the other Young Allies rush off to city hall to take up the position, Toro breaks off not wanting to give up on their lead on Gypper Jordan and his gang, whom they heard was planning on robbing the Acme Jewellery Store. Toro, jealous of Bucky goes alone and catches Gypper and his gang in the act. However, when he tries to stop them, the watchman hoses him down and knocks him out and allows Jordan and his gang to flee. When the police arrive, the watchman accuses Toro of being responsible of the robbery and he is arrested. At the mayors office, Bucky, Tubby and Knuckles are settling in when they are visited by their friend Curly who tells them that Toro has been arrested. Visiting Toro in jail, the Young Allies learn that the night watchman was in cahoots with the gang and suggest that he is an inside man on the robbery jobs. Bucky uses his connections as mayor to learn that the watchman is supposed to be working at the Levitas Camera Concern next. With this information, Bucky then uses his power as mayor to have Toro freed from jail to clear his name. Although it is against policy, the jail warden has no choice but to accept. The Young Allies arrive at the Levitas Camera Concern and easily round up Gypper and his men and turn them over to the authorities clearing Toro's name. Later at the mayors office Toro promises to no longer be jealous of Bucky again. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle5 = The Devil To Pay | Writer5_1 = Bill Woolfolk | Penciler5_1 = Al Avison | Inker5_1 = Gustav Schrotter | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis5 = At the "House of Cards", Deuce Wilde tells Johnson that he must pay him the fourteen thousand dollars he owes by midnightor face death. When Johnson returns to his home he finds a deuce of spades pinned to the door of his apartment. As midnight approaches, Johnson calls his friend Jeff Mace, however as he tries to explain what happened over the phone he is shot. Jeff and Fred Davis change into Captain America and Bucky and race to Johnson's house. They spot a man fleeing the scene, but when they attempt to stop him he manages to escape in a getaway car. Going up into Johnson's apartment, they find Johnson dead among a pile of scattered cards and in his hand the Deuce of Spades. Suspecting Deuce Wilde, Cap and Bucky race to the House of Cards to question him about the murder. Deuce tells them that Johnson owed him a lot of money, but with no evidence connecting him to the murder he tells the heroes to leave. However, Deuce's employee Miss La Plante feels guilty about Johnson's death and confronts Captain America. Captain America agrees to help her catch Deuce and tells her that his friend Jeff Mace will come to the House of Cards and she should set it so he wins every round. Eventually, Jeff's winnings are so big he is called into Wilde's office where he tells Jeff that he is going to eliminate him and La Plante. However, before his men can kill La Plante, Bucky stops them. Before they can grab Jeff the lights go out and he changes into Captain America and easily bests them. Chasing Wilde to the roof of the building, Cap and Bucky corner the crook on the edge of the roof. Suddenly, the edging breaks sending Wilde falling to his death, a fitting end for a notorious crook in Cap's opinion. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * | Notes = * This issue marks the final Golden Age appearance of the Young Allies. The team is not seen again for 62 years when they appeared in 2009's . * Although the narratives in the Young Allies and Captain America stories refer to the characters as Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, as per the retcon of these appearances are actually attributed to Jeff Mace and Fred Davis Jr. They are named as such in the above summaries to avoid confusion. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}